Dinner Date
by A'sTodayPartiesTomorrow
Summary: Paige and Emma finished taping Smackdown, so they think they deserve a nice quiet time. Enma encounters a little something called emotional Paige.


Song Fic

A short one-shot. Pemma or whatever are amazing. I love them so I wrote this. There's not a lot of Paige and Emma fan fiction so...

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? You heard me, they looked at me and laughed. It was really humiliating. Kinda like I'm a freak of some sort. I don't know why you said what, you were there." Paige said as she stopped eating and looked over to her companion, tears threatening to spill.

"..."

After the long silence Emma started to snicker. Fork down and shoulders moving in the process.

The pale beauty across the table looked up from the spot on the table and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ar-Are you...laughing?"

She continued to stare at her lover as her lover continued to full out laugh.

"Woo ha ha woo. That was funny, thank you for the laugh today Paigey."

The Australian born beauty picked up her fork that she left momentarily and started eating once more.

"...Are you serious? That was completely disrespectful, Emma. Really? Th-That was...completely surprising. I wouldn't in a million years imagine that you would laugh at me while I'm down."

Paige pushed her plate forward and took the napkin from out of her lap, ready to leave.

"What do you mean? You were the one joking."

"No Emma, I wasn't. I was not joking. That was a serious conversation about people who hurt my feelings. Do you know how it feels when people stop to just look at me, to just stare o-or the comments that I hear behind my back from the people we work with, from the people I work for, day after day, posters in the crowd saying I need a tan or to just go back to where I'm from? Obviously you don't because you just laughed at me."

The tears that were threatening to spill finally spilled over, staining the lighter girl's cheeks with black streaks making her look like the most heart crushing thing to step foot on the earth.

"I'm not even crying because of them, I'm crying because you don't care. The woman I love doesn't care enough to even pretend to care. That's why, that's why I'm fucking crying right now."

She looked down at the table and grabbed the discarded silk napkin to wipe her eyes.

"You done?"

The tan less woman just frowned at that, obviously not appreciating her tone.

"I thought you were aware of how beautiful you are. I guess not though, huh? Paige, you are literally a goddess. You are a black haired, pale, British girl. You literally woke up like that. You are so gorgeous that even Beyoncé has a run for her money. You are the most important thing to ever come into my life and without you...and I know how cheesy it sounds, but without you I am... nothing. I love you so much that my heart actually hurts. I feel so full, I feel like you are apart of me and that's what I want. For you to be apart of me. Not to be me cause that's weird, but you know what I mean."

No one spoke a word for what felt like an eternity but was probably only 3 minutes.

"...Every morning you wake up, put your makeup on and I just sit there and think, wow she really doesn't know how beautiful she really is."

"Paige I know how you feel about yourself-well now I do I guess. What you see is totally different from what I see. You look in your mirror and you critique what you see. If...that's what you see in the mirror...then just throw them all away and I'll be your mirror. If the mirrors not doing it's job, then I'll do it. You really don't realize how absolutely beautiful you are?" She stared for awhile at the British beauty in front of her.

Paige stared back in awe, astonished by what the woman, who after awhile stopped staring and continued to eat, just said. She felt another round of tears coming, but for a different reason this time.

"Emma...yo-you really mean that?" A wide and teary eyed Paige asked.

"Why would I say all that to not mean it? Ooo chocolate cake, I've been craving this for awhile." She raised her hand signaling for the waiter.

"Emma, I want to hear you say you mean it." Paige said grabbing Emma's raised hand.

"Um why should I have to? I just called you gorgeous and beautiful. I'm tired of talking, so now it's your turn. Plus I didn't hear you telling me I'm beautiful."

"Emma! Stop being an asshole and tell me I'm beautiful again."

"Our food is getting cold. Be quiet and eat your fish and chips."

"I didn't order fish and chips, Emma. Just shut up and tell me I'm pretty!"

"I don't understand how this escalated so fast. One minute I'm rebuilding your self esteem, the next your bossing me around like I'm your bitch."

"Well you kinda were las-" Paige didn't even get to finish before being interrupted.

"Don't bring last night up!"


End file.
